


Her Smile

by anotherfngrl



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: F/M, Love, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: A 100 word drabble for the prompt "everyday magic"
Relationships: Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Her Smile

Tony had been prepared for things like a perfect cup of coffee waiting at his bedside table every morning, never cooling past his preferred temperature. He'd been prepared for the way Jeannie could just make things appear as needed, and for spending what feels like half his life keeping her from being discovered.

He'd been prepared for her to make his life easier and harder, all at once. He'd even known it would be worth it.

What he hadn't been prepared for was the fact that Jeannie's most powerful magic is her smile, and the way it makes him feel.


End file.
